lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Vinkegnr
Mi presentación Soy Vinkegnr, mi verdadero nombre es Kevin Murphy (Pero suelen llamarme Vinke). Soy fan de Lost desde hace 2 años. Junto con Prison Break, me vicio mucho con esta serie. Tengo 17 años, vivo en Argentina, en la provincia de Buenos Aires, en la ciudad de Bahía Blanca. Soy un posesionado con el tema Lost: Cuando uno está furioso, yo también; Cuando un personaje genial (Charlie, Eko, Alex, Danielle) muere, yo también me entristesco. Hace un par de meses, descubrí este EXCELENTE wiki de Lost. Más completo no puede estar. Me dedico a editar y poner pequeños detalles... ya que no se me ocurre que nueva planilla crear. Unos ejemplos son: *Poner cuántas apariciones llevan los personajes en sus respectivas "trivias". *Ponerle la cruz de muerto en algunos personajes que no estaba. *Agregar información detallada. Recién empiezo, asi que igualmente, para la Quinta Temporada, voy a tener mucho camino libre para poder editar. Ahora busco cosas para agregar. Personajes Favoritos imagen:Eko-mini(2).jpg Personajes que no me gustan Episodios Favoritos Primera Temporada *Pilot - Part 1 *Pilot - Part 2 Los primeros episodios de la serie. Geniales! *Solitary El verdadero pasado de Sayid! La primera aparición de Danielle! Que groso! *Numbers El comienzo de un GRAN misterio... *Do No Harm La primera muerte de un personaje principal... te extrañamos, Boone. *Exodus Las tres partes del final de temporada, me impactaron. Segunda Temporada *Adrift ¡¡Dios!! Yo que pensaba que los que aparecían al final eran "Los Otros". Se me puso la piel de gallina cuando llegó a esa parte! *The Other 48 Days ¡Si! En este capítulo por fin me pude enterar que capso les pasaba a los sobrevivientes de la cola *The Hunting Party Los muchachos van a buscar a Michael, pero se encuentran con Tom. Daba miedo en ese entonces *One of Them El misterioso "Henry Gale". Cuanta intriga... *Lockdown La experiencia que sufrió Locke! Y el final inesperado, cuando Sayid le canta las cuarenta a "Henry Gale" *Two for the Road El regreso de Michael, y el comienzo de una traición! Pobre Libby... *Live Together, Die Alone Otro buen final de temporada Tercera Temporada *A Tale of Two Cities Espectacular! Los Otros en acción! *The Cost of Living Una muerte injusta para Mr. Eko *Flashes Before Your Eyes Se me puso la piel de gallina ante la revelación de Desmond *Enter 77 Mikhail Bakunin muestra su maldad *The Man from Tallahassee Un final inesperado... *The Brig Llegó la hora de que Anthony Cooper sufra las consecuencias... *The Man Behind the Curtain El pasado oscuro de Ben *Through the Looking Glass El mejor final de temporada de todos! Cuarta Temporada *Confirmed Dead Por fin llegan los cuatro extraños! *The Constant Este capítulo fue IMPRESIONANTE *Ji Yeon El retorno de un personaje poco querido entre los sobrevivientes... *Meet Kevin Johnson Lo que pasó con Michael cuando salió de la isla, y la muerte de dos personajes queridos. *The Shape of Things to Come En este episodio, empecé a odiar a Martin Keamy, aunque admirandolo al mismo tiempo *There's No Place Like Home Un final de temporada que deja abierta muchas dudas... Quinta Temporada *El año que viene te cuento... Muertes de personajes Principales 1º Boone Carlyle - - Por heridas internas, al caérsele la avioneta con él dentro. 2º Shannon Rutherford - - Disparada accidentalmente por Ana Lucia. 3º Ana Lucía Cortez - - Disparada por Michael Dawson, para que éste pueda liberar a Ben. 4º Libby - - Disparada accidentalmente por Michael Dawson. Murió poco después. 5º Sr.Eko - - El monstruo lo revoleó contra los árboles. 6º Nikki - - Enterrada viva accidentalmente. 7º Paulo - - Enterrado vivo accidentalmente. 8º Charlie Pace - - Ahogado en el Espejo, por culpa de Mikhail. 9º Michael Dawson - - Murió al explotar el carguero, después de haber salvado a los 6 de Oceanic. Contactame... Si querés charlar de Lost, o tenerme agregado en tu MSN... *vinkegorritti_06@hotmail.com o *vinke@mirolog.com